Small Radiance
by Kuroka
Summary: (Ada secercah cahaya kecil yang tersembunyi dalam lubuk hati Hikaru. Dan Arata berharap jika suatu saat nanti Hikaru mau menampakkan cahaya itu lebih terang lagi.) —Arata & Hikaru—


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki Wars © Level-5

**Warning:  
**  
OOC, typo, syalalalalala.

**Important Note:**

There's no any character that harmed nor humiliated during the writing process. And, _hiyoko means chick. _Oh ya, dan ceritanya di sini si Hikaru masih nggak sudi dipanggil pake nama kecil sama Arata, jadi.. yah... begitulah. Terus ratenya masih K+ karena adegan kekerasannya sudah saya sensor. :v_  
_

* * *

"Sena, cepat bangun. Nanti kau terlambat masuk kelas."

"_Hmm.."_

"Aku tidak mau sampai kena tegur Mito-sensei karena membiarkanmu terlambat, maka dari itu cepatlah bangun…!"

"_Iya.. iya.. Hiyo..ko… chan… nyemm…"_

"..Hah?"

"_Hm… lima.."_

"Lima…?"

"_Lima jam lagi… hmm…"_

(Hening sesaat.)

"…Ini peringatan terakhir dariku, Sena Arata. Jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak juga mau beranjak dari tempat tidurmu, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengguyurmu sampai bangun."

"_Ng.. iya.. iyaa… aku bangun.. nih…?" _Nyawa Arata masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya saat ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merespon ancaman Hikaru dengan gumamam-masih-setengah-mengantuk. Namun, apa yang harus ia temukan saat sepasang mata birunya yang baru saja terbuka untuk menatap dunia, adalah sosok cantik dengan tatanan rambut yang mencuat ke sana ke mari menyerupai ular.

"_Ngh..? Eh…? EH…LHO..?! __**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA MEDUSAAAAAA!"**_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Izumo Haruki, 14 tahun. Ketua dari pleton pertama Kubu Jenock dalam Wartime di Second World. Berani sumpah atas pangkatnya sebagai ketua di pleton pertama itu jika ia mendengar suara ribut dan guyuran air dari ruangan yang terletak tepat di atas kamarnya.

"…Semoga itu cuma perasaanku saja," batinnya datar sambil merapikan dasi dan seragam yang ia kenakan di depan cermin, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju gedung sekolah Kamui Daimon.

* * *

**Small Radiance**

**—**a little light—

* * *

"Lho, kenapa rambutmu basah sekali? Barusan habis keramas?" tanya Sakuya, salah satu teman sekelas Arata.

Arata hanya tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan dari classmatenya itu. "Ahahah; tidak, kok… ini gara-gara aku habis disiram sama medusa…"

"**EHM."**

Sebuah dehaman keras terdengar dari bangku yang koordinatnya tepat berada pada arah jam tiga dari posisi Arata saat itu.

"…Maaf ya, kalau rambutku yang tidak dikuncir ini terlihat _seperti medusa,_" gumamnya dengan intonasi suara yang dingin dan menekan, seolah-olah mampu membuat benda apapun yang berada di sekitarnya berubah menjadi es. Yah; untungnya hal itu tidak sampai terjadi, sebab jika sampai benar-benar _terjadi_; maka permanen sudah titel "medusa" (yang notabenenya diketahui mampu membekukan orang-orang disekitarnya) pada diri seorang Hoshihara Hikaru. _Good._

(Ya… meskipun dalam mitos yang benarnya… sih…; medusa itu merubah orang menjadi batu… bukannya jadi es.)

* * *

Sepanjang pelajaran pertama hingga waktu istirahat siang tiba, HP bar milik Arata masih tersisa sekitar 89%. Yah, setidaknya kisaran angka tersebut hanyalah sebatas asumsi kasar, sebab kita tidak benar-benar tahu sampai kapan Arata akan bertahan hidup dan tidak-berakhir-tewas-secara-mengenaskan di tangan teman sekamarnya sendiri.

Saat istirahat, Arata sedang berkeliling-keliling karena ia masih baru dengan lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Botol air mineral serta sebungkus roti isi tersemat manis di tangannya—karena anak itu lupa bahwa sebelum ini ia baru saja dari cafeteria, membeli roti dan air untuk makan siang, namun malah berakhir terseret rasa penasarannya sendiri saat ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelas dan menikmati santap siangnya itu; sehingga roti dan air tersebut berakhir _nganggur _di tangannya dan mengalami alih fungsi dari yang semula berstatus sebagai makanan menjadi semacam-aksesoris-penghias-tangan-seperti-yang-bia sa-ada-di-game.

Baiklah, baiklah.

Jika pagi tadi Arata (sempat) melihat sosok mitologis yang kita kenal sebagai medusa; maka pada siang itu Arata dikejutkan oleh penampakan makhluk lainnya.

Ketika sepasang kaki berbalut celana biru yang modelnya mirip celana cutbray tersebut melangkah ringan menuju areal belakang sekolah, apa yang harus ia temukan saat sepasang mata birunya yang baru saja terbuka untuk menatap bagian belakang sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, adalah seonggok makhluk kuning berbulu yang entah-apalah-itu-Arata-juga-tidak-tahu-tapi-yang-j elas-makluk-kuning-itu-mengagetkannya.

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA ANGRY BIRD WARNA KUNIIIIIIING!"**_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Izumo Haruki, 14 tahun. Ketua dari pleton pertama Kubu Jenock dalam Wartime di Second World. Berani sumpah atas pangkatnya sebagai ketua di pleton pertama itu jika ia mendengar suara ribut dan pecutan ranting pohon dari jendela yang terletak di belakang meja di mana ia menyantap makan siangnya.

"…Semoga itu cuma perasaanku saja," batinnya datar sambil merapikan piring dan gelas bekas makannya, lalu berjalan keluar dari cafetaria dan bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya.

* * *

(Sekarang, sisa HP milik Arata tampaknya sekitar 63%.)

Arata sedang duduk di atas rumput berwarna hijau sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding gedung sekolah. Sebungkus roti yang ia bawa kini tersisa setengahnya; seperempat telah berada di dalam perutnya, seperdelapan berada di dalam perut Hikaru (yang sempat dituduh secara kejam sebagai sosok Angry Bird warna kuning oleh Arata), dan sisa seperdelapannya ada dalam perut seekor burung kecil yang saat itu berada dalam telungkup tangan Hikaru.

(Whoa, jadi porsi makan Hikaru pada saat itu sama seperti porsi makan seekor burung…?)

Untuk bisa memahami keadaan yang tengah berlangsung, mari kita coba tengok kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya.

{FLASHBACK}

Sesaat setelah Arata kehilangan sekitar 26% HP miliknya (akibat eksekusi terhadapnya yang dilayangkan oleh sosok mengejutkan yang telah berhasil teridentifikasi sebagai; **Nama:** Hoshihara Hikaru | **Jenis Kelamin:** LAKI-LAKI |** Usia:** 14 tahun | **Keterangan:** Pemenang dari kejuaraan Artemis terakhir, menyerupai medusa jika rambutnya tidak diikat—), Arata menemukan sosok seorang Hikaru yang tengah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada seekor burung yang sayapnya terluka dan tidak bisa terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Singkat cerita, seusai melakukan sejumlah percakapan, Hikaru memberi tahu Arata bahwa ia akan mencoba untuk merawat burung itu hingga sembuh dan bisa kembali terbang. Arata menyukai keputusan teman sekamarnya itu, hingga secara tiba-tiba datang semacam ilham yang mengingatkan anak itu bahwa ia belum makan siang sama sekali. Setelah itu Arata berbagi roti isinya dengan Hikaru yang rupanya juga belum sempat makan siang. Lalu keduanya pun memakan roti itu bersama-sama sambil bercengkerama di bawah pohon yang rindang.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

…Yah, inilah yang namanya persahabatan. Susah-senang dirasakan bersama; asam garam kehidupan ditelan bersama. Maka dari itu, ketika keduanya terbirit-birit kembali ke kelas karena tidak mendengar suara bel masuk, pun mereka alami bersama-sama.

* * *

Sore itu, sisa HP bar milik Arata hanya tinggal 34%. Sementara HP bar milik Hikaru masih ada 71% lagi.

Kelas sudah usai sejak 30 menit yang lalu, namun Arata dan Hikaru masih tinggal di kelas karena mereka harus menjalani hukuman yang Mito-sensei berikan pada mereka.

Sepanjang menjalani masa hukuman, Hikaru sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan saat Arata tidak sengaja menyenggolnya saat ia dan Hikaru sedang menulis kalimat _"Aku tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas dan berlari di koridor lagi."_ Di papan tulis kelas, Hikaru sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan, mendelik ke arahnya saja pun tidak. Padahal, tatapan mata Hikaru itu bisa setajam pedangnya Lucifer, lho.

Arata mulai tak tahan dengan semua ini. Anak ini lalu memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan baru demi memecah suasana yang terasa kurang menyenangkan tersebut.

"Hei, Hikaru."

Bunyi goresan kapur yang Hikaru torehkan pada papan tulis terdengar semakin keras saat Arata menyebut nama kecilnya.

Oh iya; Arata lupa kalau Hikaru tidak mau nama kecilnya disebut olehnya.

"Ehm, maksduku… Hoshihara…san," tutur Arata agak canggung, "Sejak tadi kau diam saja… apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Arata dengan nada cemas dan air muka merasa bersalah, sambil terus menuliskan kalimat _"Aku tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas dan berlari di koridor lagi."_ Di papan tulis dengan sabar dan tabah.

_Sreeek._

Goresan kapur di tangan Hikaru menimbulkan bunyi panjang yang menaikkan bulu roma Arata.

"Tidak, bukan itu kok." Jawabnya singkat. Hening sesaat sebelum pemuda jelita yang satu ini kembali menuliskan kalimat _"Aku tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas dan berlari di koridor lagi."_ Di papan tulis.

"Lalu, kenapa?" sambung Arata yang masih belum hilang rasa penasarannya.

"…Aku hanya sedikit kesal karena hari ini menemui banyak kesia—ah, kapurnya patah…"

Saat Hikaru membungkuk untuk mengambil patahan kapurnya, tangannya malah menyentuh tangan Arata yang sudah terlebih dahulu meraih potongan kapur tersebut.

**_"Ah, m-maaf!" _**ujar keduanya kompak, sama-sama menjauhkan tangan mereka yang tadi sempat saling bertemu secara refleks.

Setelah itu, keduanya pun terdiam cukup lama akibat sama-sama merasa canggung; hingga tanpa disadari oleh keduanya tahu-tahu seluruh papan tulis sudah penuh dengan tulisan "_Aku tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas dan berlari di koridor lagi."_. Bahkan kasus milik Arata lebih ekstrim lagi; sebab ia sama sekali tak sadar jika ia menulis kalimat tadi sampai keluar dari papan tulis.

Ya, Arata menorehkan dua baris kalimat "_Aku tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas dan berlari di koridor lagi."_ Di dinding kelas sebagai bonus. Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan untuknya.

(…Dan, dinding kelas yang tidak berdosa ini menjadi korban bisu dari momen canggung-canggungan antara pemuda bercelana cutbray dengan pemuda bercelana pensil. Duh, Arata, Hikaru. Padahal kan kalian cuma tidak sengaja saling bersentuhan sedikiiiiiiiiiiiit saja. Tapi kenapa canggungnya bisa sampai lupa daratan seperti ini...? Hei, ada apa sih dengan kalian, wahai para bawahan baru Izumo Haruki…?)

* * *

Warna merah kini telah sempurna mewarnai langit Pulau Kamui. Hikaru dan Arata berjalan bersama-sama kembali ke asrama mereka.

Kalau saja Hikaru seorang tsundere, sekarang ia pasti sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukannya mau ataupun sudi pulang bersama-sama dengan Arata; hanya saja karena kebetulan mereka ini teman sekamar, jadi mau tak mau ia terpaksa harus pulang bersama-sama dengan Arata.

…Sayangnya (atau untungnya?), Hikaru bukan Tsundere. Ia hanya pemuda biasa berwajah _kelewat _feminim dengan sifat agak keras, kurang bersahabat dan tidak bisa memercayai orang lain dengan mudah.

Namun, di balik semua itu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hikaru _masih_ menyimpan kebaikan sebagai _seorang manusia_. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Arata rasakan ketika secara diam-diam ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik dari teman sekamarnya yang tampak begitu perhatian pada burung kecil yang berada di tangannya.

(Ada secercah cahaya kecil yang tersembunyi dalam lubuk hati Hikaru. Dan Arata berharap jika suatu saat nanti Hikaru mau menampakkan cahaya itu lebih terang lagi.)

Arata sempat menyaksikan senyum lepas milik Hikaru—ia berani bersumpah jika barusan Hikaru sempat tersenyum meski hanya beberapa detik saja. Dan, kalau boleh buka kartu; menurut pendapat Arata, Hikaru yang sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang ini terlihat begitu cantik.

Mungkin orang yang belum mengenal Hikaru akan berpendapat kalau sosok Hikaru itu seperti bidadari-yang-jatuh-dari-surga-hanya-saja-ia-salah -gender. Namun, tidak demikian halnya dengan Arata. Sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Hikaru di pulau ini; Arata berpikir kalau Hikaru itu adalah sosok iblis-yang-berasal-dari-neraka-hanya-saja-ia-salah -kostum.

Akan tetapi, penilaian subjektif Arata berubah saat ia melihat sisi lain dari temannya yang satu ini. Sisi lain yang tak pernah Hikaru tunjukkan selain kepada burung di tangannya (dan Arata yang secara kebetulan memang ada di TKP).

.

.

.

Arata akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"…Hikaru, kalau kuperhatikan terus dari tadi… lama-lama kau jadi mirip mama burung, ya, hahaha!" celetuk Arata lepas sambil tertawa renyah.

* * *

"**HOSHIHARA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN MAAFKAN AKU…! TOLONG BIARKAN AKU MASUK, AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUR DI LANTAAAAAAAAAAAAI…!"**

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Izumo Haruki, 14 tahun. HP masih 100%. Ketua dari pleton pertama Kubu Jenock dalam Wartime di Second World. Berani sumpah atas pangkatnya sebagai ketua di pleton pertama itu jika ia mendengar suara ribut dan rintihan seorang pemuda dari ruangan yang terletak tepat di atas kamarnya.

"…Semoga itu cuma perasaanku saja," batinnya datar sambil merapikan buku yang baru saja selesai ia baca dan meletakkannya di dalam laci, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

* * *

**—FIN—**

* * *

**Authornya Kena Maag Coba:  
**

Kemudian saya ngebut nulis ini karena dua alasan utama:

Pertama, karena saya merasa gagal dengan fic humor yang sebelumnya, jadi saya ingin 'memperbaikinya' dengan membuat fic ini.

Kedua, karena saya nggak mau nyerahin waifu saya kepada siapapun; jadi harus saya yang pertama kali publish fic tentang dia. _#I'm deadly serious about this_

Akhir kata kurang-lebihnya mohon maaf, dan tolong doakan saya supaya nggak dibantai sama ujian besok jam setengah dua siang hiks.

Salam,

Kuyo  
(HP: 47/100)


End file.
